Home is in your arms
by Blackfang64
Summary: When a Shizuru turns up at Natsuki's door looking like a mess Natsuki is suddenly caught in the conflict that is waiting for her. ShizNat
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **Okay I've based this on after the graduation and a week has passed.

**Home is in your arms **

**Chapter 1: Need to escape**

The sound of the doorbell ringing echoed through the apartment. Natsuki came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel around her body and her hair. The door bell rang again. "I'm coming!" Natsuki called out as she walked to the door. 'Man first the heavy rainfall and now this' Natsuki thought.

She opened the door to give whoever disturbed her shower a piece of her mind when she her body froze at the site. "Shizuru?" Natsuki asked. Shizuru stood there a bag of luggage in one hand and drenched from the rain. "Natsuki..." Shizuru replied quietly.

"Shizuru what happened?" Natsuki asked. 'She looks like a total mess what happened?' Natsuki thought. Shizuru was quiet as her face was sad. "Come in, I'll get a towel and some dry clothes" Natsuki said as she let Shizuru and walked off to her closet.

Shizuru walked down the hallway walking slowly as her face was full of sadness. Natsuki came back dressed in some dry clothes and with some clothes for Shizuru as she saw her on the sofa looking like a complete mess.

Natsuki sat down as she handed Shizuru the towel. Shizuru wiped her face and wrapped the towel around her. "Shizuru what happened?" Natsuki asked. Shizuru was silent as her did not even rise to look at Natsuki. Natsuki just sat there. 'Whatever is causing Shizuru to be like this must be really bad' Natsuki thought.

Natsuki got an idea; she got up and walked to the kitchen. Natsuki looked out of the window to see the rain had stopped. Shizuru sat there lifeless as she could hear the sound of a kettle boiling. 2 minutes later Natsuki came out with a cup and handed it too Shizuru.

Shizuru's nose instantly recognised the smell as it was tea. "Thank you Natsuki" Shizuru said as she started sipping her tea. "Shizuru, is there anything you want to talk about?" Natsuki asked. Shizuru put her cup down and looked up at Natsuki.

"My parents have kicked me out" Shizuru replied. Natsuki's eyes widened in shock as she got up and sat down next to Shizuru. "Shizuru what happened?" Natsuki asked. Shizuru was silent as her grip tightened around the towel.

"I told them something and they kicked me out" Shizuru replied trying to hold back the tears. "What did you tell them?" Natsuki asked. Shizuru sat there as she looked down.

"I told them that I was in love with you" Shizuru replied as she suddenly broke out into tears. Natsuki held Shizuru closely as Shizuru began crying. "It's alright Shizuru, please don't cry" Natsuki said as she stroked Shizuru's head. Shizuru just cried her eyes out as Natsuki held her closely. "They said it was disgusting, the love I feel for you, and they threatened to kill you" Shizuru said as she looked away from Natsuki. 'Well what's new, everyone wants to kill me these days' Natsuki thought.

"Shizuru, everything will be okay, please don't cry" Natsuki said as she looked at Shizuru in the eye. Shizuru looked at Natsuki holding the tears back. 'Every time I look into your eyes I feel as though all my tears are gone and my life is full of happiness' Shizuru thought.

Before she knew it Natsuki had kissed the crying Shizuru. Shizuru's eyes were wide open by the sudden moment but she closed sooner and was soon lost in Natsuki's kiss. Natsuki wrapped her arms around Shizuru as Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck pulling her closer in.

For a moment they were in there own little world, until the sound of something loud filled the room. Natsuki broke away as they looked out at the window. They got up and walked over to it as the noise got louder.

Suddenly there was a helicopter there flying outside and spotlights flashing into the room. Natsuki and Shizuru shielded their eyes from the light as the sound of helicopters was followed by the sounds of police cars.

Shizuru grabbed Natsuki's wrist and pulled her away to the front door. "What's going on?" Natsuki asked. "Oh no dad must have found me, he's coming after you Natsuki" Shizuru replied as they looked back at the window. "Natsuki I'm so sorry, this is all my fault" Shizuru said as she broke down into tears.

"Shizuru snap out of it!" Natsuki said as she shook Shizuru. Shizuru looked at the girl with her deep crimson teary eyes. "Listen this is not your fault, I'm not going to allow you to keep feeling bad for yourself understand?" Natsuki asked. "Natsuki..." Shizuru muttered softly. "Come on we're getting out of here" Natsuki said as she grabbed her keys and wallet and grabbed Shizuru by the wrist and ran outside of the apartment and down the hallway.

Natsuki ran down the stairs that led to the parking area inside of the building. They ran passed a few cars until they finally came to a stop. Shizuru looked to see Natsuki walking over to her most favourite toy. "The Ducati" Shizuru muttered. Natsuki handed Shizuru a helmet as she strapped hers on.

"Hop on" Natsuki said as she hoped on the bike and out the key in. Shizuru just smiled as she put the helmet on and hop on the back. "Hold on tight" Natsuki said as she started up the bike. Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki's waist as the sound of the roaring engine echoed through the car park.

The bike let out a screech as it raced out of the car park. Natsuki hit the acceleration as she noticed the police following after. She zoomed by the cars as she drove by avoiding the cars. "Natsuki think that we can make it?" Shizuru asked as the noise was causing her to yell it out. "I don't know but just keep holding on" Natsuki replied.

Natsuki managed to make it onto the highway followed by what looked like twenty police cars following. "Hey Shizuru I knew your parents were rich, but I didn't know he was that rich" Natsuki called out. Shizuru looked behind to see the sirens of police cars flashing and the fact they were getting closer was not exactly something good. "Just hold on Shizuru, once we take the next road we'll be safe" Natsuki said as she hit the acceleration harder.

Natsuki soon realized that things aren't going to easy. She spotted a blockade of police cars some 200m up the road. "Oh shit were boned" Natsuki said. She looked back to see the scared Shizuru holding on. 'I'm not going down that easily' Natsuki thought.

She spotted a car deciding to cut her off. She swerves by it causing the bike to turn sideways and then hit the acceleration. The bike zoomed off heading to the metal rails on the side of the road. 'I hope this work' Natsuki thought as she leaned back with Shizuru's extra weight causing the bike to lean up onto one wheel.

The bike's wheel hit the rail causing it to act as a ramp as the bike zoomed off the rail and into the air. The Bike flew through the air if only for a few seconds before hitting the hill going down at a fast speed. The hill was bumpy was Natsuki was starting to lose control of her bike. She saw the bottom of the hill as it was coming in range. She made down alright as she drove off into the forest.

**To be continued..... **

**Author:** okay I've decided to make this a two chapter story hopefully. Originally it was going to be one but it would be too long so this is better. Remember to read and review to let me know what you thought about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: okay here's chapter two and yes it's the final. I don't know if I should make a sequel to this so who knows. Anyway enjoy. (I don't own Mai HiME)

**Home is in your arms **

**Chapter 2: Confrontation**

The sound of a Ducati echoed through the forest. Natsuki drove quickly making sure she was followed avoiding any branches that came her way. Shizuru held tightly as her eyes were shut tightly.

The sound of a Ducati came to a stop. Shizuru opened her eyes to see they had stopped. She looked around to see there was no one around but her and Natsuki. "Natsuki what's wrong?" Shizuru asked. Natsuki turned her head to see Shizuru. "Nothing, it's just where will we go?" Natsuki asked. Shizuru was quiet as her mind was trying to find an answer to the question.

"Well where can we go?" Shizuru asked as she got off. Natsuki got off moving the bike against a tree. They both took there helmets off to get a better look at each other. "With the police on our tails we'll soon be most wanted every where in Japan" Natsuki replied.

"That's true" Shizuru said before getting cut off by the sound of a helicopter. "O shit I forgot they have a helicopter" Natsuki said as she placed her helmet on. "Quick Natsuki hide in the bushes they can't see us" Shizuru said as she pulled Natsuki into the bushes. The spotlight shined down through the trees as it was constantly moving around. Natsuki looked over at the Ducati. "Crap, I hope they haven't seen it" Natsuki said worryingly.

The light shined on the bike as Natsuki's eye's widened in fear. "Natsuki leave the bike we've got to get out of here" Shizuru said as she grabbed Natsuki by her wrist. Natsuki threw her helmet off into the bushes as she ran with Shizuru.

They ran through bushes passing branches and the inhabitants as the sound of a helicopter got louder. "Do you think it's spotted us?" Natsuki asked. Shizuru was running to hard to hear Natsuki's question.

"Shizuru?!" Natsuki yelled. Shizuru looked back at Natsuki to see she was still with her. "Shizuru you okay?" Natsuki asked. Shizuru wasn't watching where she was going as her foot got caught on the root of a tree causing her to fall over.

Natsuki ran to Shizuru as she was on the ground. "Shizuru, you alright?" Natsuki asked. Shizuru got up before staggering to the nearby tree. "My ankle it hurts" Shizuru replied. Shizuru slowly sat down as Natsuki bent down. "Here let me have a look" Natsuki asked as she took Shizuru's sock and shoe off.

Natsuki's eye widened as the area around the ankle had swollen and was bruised. "you've might have sprang it" Natsuki said as she looked up at Shizuru. "Shizuru?" Natsuki said as she noticed the girl was crying. "Natsuki this is all my fault, I'm so sorry for putting you in this situation, I'm only holding you back" Shizuru cried as tears poured down her cheeks.

"Shizuru don't say that" Natsuki said as she sat next to the girl to comfort her. "Its true though, Natsuki was much better off never knowing me" Shizuru said as she covered her face. "Don't you ever say that!" Natsuki yelled. Shizuru took her hands of face as she looked at Natsuki. "Don't say that I was better off never knowing you, its not true" Natsuki said as she quietened down a bit. "Shizuru I'm glad to have met you, you gave me hope, you gave me a reason to live" Natsuki said as moved her face closer to Shizuru's.

"Shizuru you're the reason why I'm today and I want to thank you for loving me" Natsuki said as she kissed the Kyoto girl. Shizuru's eyes were wide as a tear fell down her cheeks. Shizuru closed her eyes as she kissed the girl back.

The kiss was interrupted by the sound of movement in the bushes. Natsuki and Shizuru broke apart as they soon found themselves being pointed with guns. Natsuki's eyes were filled with fear as the police aimed their guns at them.

Out of the bushes came a man tall, had grey hair and with crimson eyes. Natsuki noticed the eyes and recognised immediately who he was. "Shizuru, so this is where you've been" the man said as he approached Shizuru.

"Father, why are you doing this?" Shizuru asked. "Why? Because I don't want my daughter falling for some no good dyke" Mr Fujino replied. "Don't you dare say that about Natsuki" Shizuru said as anger lit up on her face. "Shizuru you will come here this instant" Mr Fujino ordered. "No father" Shizuru replied.

Mr Fujino wasn't taking this at all as he drew a gun out of his jacket. "Come here this instant or the girl dies" Mr Fujino said as he pointed the gun at Natsuki. Natsuki sat there shaking in fear. Shizuru looked at Natsuki as her face was in apologetic.

Shizuru got up on her knees and moved in front of Natsuki. "If you're going to shot her, you'll have to shoot me first" Shizuru said as her eyes turned serious. Natsuki watched in amazement at what Shizuru was doing. "Shizuru get out of the way!" Mr Fujino ordered. "Father I'm not a little a girl anymore, I can make my own decisions, I don't need to be told what I have to do this is my life and I choose it to spend it with Natsuki, if you don't like it then shoot me" Shizuru replied as she spread her arms out.

Mr Fujino held the gun at Shizuru though his hand was shaking. He let out a sigh as he lowered the gun. "Very well you win" he said as he ordered the police to lower their guns. "My little girl had grown up, I'm sorry Shizuru" Mr Fujino apologised.

Shizuru looked at her father and smiled as she lowered her arms. "Its okay father" Shizuru replied. Shizuru wrapped her arms around her father as he began to cry softly. "Shizuru you and Natsuki are both welcome into our family" Mr Fujino said as he held his daughter tightly.

Shizuru ignored the pain in her ankle as she hugged her father. She broke apart and Walked over to Natsuki trying to take it easy on her foot. "Natsuki, come on you're family now" Shizuru said as she held out her hand. Natsuki looked up at the smiling girl and took her hand. Shizuru pulled Natsuki up as they stood there staring into each other's eyes.

Natsuki wrapped her arms around the girl pulling her in for a hug. Shizuru returned the gesture. They broke apart as Shizuru held Natsuki's hand and walked with her over to her father.

"Father this is Natsuki, Natsuki this is my father" Shizuru said as she introduced the two. "Nice to meet you Mr Fujino" Natsuki said as she still sounded a bit nervous. "It's a pleasure to meet you Natsuki and I apologize for calling you a dyke earlier" Mr Fujino replied. "It's okay" Natsuki said as she shook Mr Fujino's hand.

"Oh that reminds me, I better call all of this off and tell your mother the news" Mr Fujino said as he walked off to the police. Shizuru stood there smiling at Natsuki. "Shizuru, does your ankle still hurt?" Natsuki asked. Shizuru winced in pain as she looked down at her ankle still swollen. "In that case" Natsuki said as she placed one arm around Shizuru's back and the other behind her legs and picked her up.

Shizuru was little scared by this but she found herself in Natsuki's arms looking at her. Natsuki bent her head down and kissed Shizuru on the forehead lightly. Shizuru picked up her sock and shoe as she reached down and put them back on. Natsuki carried the brunette to the motorbike and sat her on it.

She grabbed the helmet and placed it on. "Sorry about this Shizuru but I don't know where the other one is so you'll have to keep your eyes close and hold on tight okay?" Natsuki asked as she hopped on.

Shizuru did as she was told and held on tightly as the sound of a roaring engine could be heard. Natsuki hit the pedal and the bike was off. Natsuki managed to find the road that led her back onto the highway and drove back to her apartment.

Natsuki parked the bike in the garage as she took her helmet off. She got off and turned to see Shizuru getting off. "Do you need a hand Shizuru?" Natsuki asked. "Yes thank you Natsuki" Shizuru replied. Natsuki swung Shizuru's arm around her shoulder and grabbed her arm and placed it around Shizuru's back.

Natsuki helped Shizuru up to her apartment and closed the door behind them. Natsuki lowered Shizuru onto the sofa as she sat down. The room was quiet as there was a sound of relief.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru asked. Natsuki. "Yeah Shizuru?" Natsuki replied. "Can I…" Shizuru stopped. "Sure you can" Natsuki replied. Shizuru just looked at the girl and smiled. Natsuki got up and picked Shizuru up in a bridal style. Shizuru laid there snuggling close to her Natsuki.

"After all that you must be exhausted" Natsuki said as she carried Shizuru into her bedroom. She gently lowered Shizuru on the bed as she took Shizuru's Shoes and socks off as well as hers. Shizuru snuggled under the blankets as Natsuki walked out to turn all the lights off in the other rooms.

Shizuru soon found herself staring into the eyes of Natsuki. She moved closer to the girl and wrapped her arms around the girl. "I love you Natsuki" Shizuru whispered. Natsuki smiled as she wrapped her arms around the brunette. "I love you too Shizuru" Natsuki replied as she kissed the girl softly. They drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

_My home lies in the arms of the one I love, now and forever. _

**The end **

**Author:** Well that's that. I hope everyone enjoyed this story and remember to read and review to let me know what you thought about it.


End file.
